


臣服

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	臣服

1.  
苏格兰场正笼罩在一阵低气压中，所有人都安静地坐在自己的座位上，偌大的办公室里一时只有纸张翻动的声音。  
新来的小警员不安地咽了下口水，低着头不敢直视面前人的脸，偶尔抬眼瞥上一下，又在看到长官铁青的面色后飞快地垂眸。  
Greg用了整整五分钟才稳住了自己即将喷发而出的怒火，看着面前恨不得把自己缩成一团的下属，深呼吸了一口气说道:“你再说一次，原定的任务怎么了？”  
小警员被突然响起的声音吓得一激灵，连忙抬头磕磕绊绊地回答道:“案子被移交了，不……不归我们了……”  
又一次被确认的现实终于还是激起了Greg的愤怒，他腾地从椅子上坐起来重重的一拍桌子，发出一声沉闷的响:“怎么回事，啊？我们办的好好的案子！马上就要抓捕嫌疑人了！你跟我说案子被移交了？！”  
小警员被他吼得都快哭了，他只是来传个话，谁知道会被老大痛骂啊！  
“是……是上面的命令……我也不知道啊……”  
“上面是吧？我知道了，你出去吧。”Greg强压怒火，摆摆手让无辜的小警员先出去了。  
这次还真不怪Greg生气，今年一年伦敦都太平的很，快到年底了才出了这个案子，连环爆炸杀人案，苏格兰场没日没夜的不知道折腾了多久，期间还一直联系着Sherlock，终于抽丝剥茧地摸到了凶手的线索，只要再给他们几天，准保能把凶手一举归案。这个分量的案子，几乎能顶上一年惨淡的破案率，对于苏格兰场来说意义非凡。可是突然间案子没了！证据移交了！辛辛苦苦大半个月就这么白费了！Greg真是和炸弹客一起炸了伦敦的心都有。  
上面？呵，还能是哪个上面。

2.  
“Sir，DI Lestrade很生气。”  
Mycroft用指关节在额头上轻轻地敲着:“我知道了。”  
马上就要回家了，完了。

3.  
Mycroft在家门口伫立了一分钟，他难得产生了一点名为“心虚”的情绪，不过最终他还是稳了稳心神，把钥匙插进了锁孔。  
再不济还有那个办法。  
咔哒。门开了。  
他的探长没有像往常一样看着电视上的肥皂剧消磨时间，而是一言不发地坐在正对门的沙发上，听到他进来的响动后把视线放在了他的身上，冰冷的，看不出情绪的眼神。  
“我可以解释。”Mycroft干巴巴地开口。  
“你不用解释。无非就是担心我的安全，涉及国家机密，或者技术上有更合适的人选。”Greg转着无名指上的戒指，翘着的二郎腿一晃一晃，“没意思Mycroft，每次都这样，没意思。”  
“……对不起。”  
“我不想听这个。”  
“对不起。”Mycroft放轻了声音。  
“我说了我不……”Greg不耐烦地想要打断他。  
“主人。”

4.  
这个称呼直直打进了Greg的耳膜，这几乎是一个开关，一个象征着与此时氛围完全不同的另一种游戏的开关。  
而且Greg当然也明白，Mycroft在服软，用这种方式服软。  
Greg的眼睛短暂地眯了一下，此时Mycroft低着头，直直的戳在他眼前，没了大英政府惯常的凌厉气质，周身都散发着乖顺的味道。  
空气中冰冷的气息似乎一下子变得浓稠和燥热了起来，多了一丝说不清道不明地暧昧和旖旎。  
“把衬衫脱了。”Greg的语气几乎是立刻变成了和平时截然不同的冷漠，整个人突然就带上了浓重的压迫感，这种毫无感情的命令式语调居然让Mycroft的呼吸迅速急促了起来。  
他缓缓脱下西装外套，一粒一粒地解开衬衫的扣子，把偏白的精瘦上身露了出来。  
Greg随手从沙发上扯了个垫子扔在地上:“跪好。”  
Mycroft面对着Greg慢慢弯下膝关节，两腿岔开跪在垫子上，合身西装裤上的褶皱被这个动作绷的消失，他腰背挺得笔直，只有头还垂着。  
标准而漂亮的跪姿，毫无疑问。  
Greg奖励般地捏上他的下巴把他的脸抬起来，在唇上轻巧地啄了一下，Mycroft的眼神十分温顺，甚至不像他。Greg顺手拿了桌上放着的一个苹果放在他头顶。  
“乖乖别动，如果我回来之前苹果掉了，那么你今天就别想碰我一根手指头。”说罢Greg转身去了卧室，打开了衣橱，在最下面的抽屉里翻了翻。那抽屉里琳琅满目，各种叫的出和叫不出名的工具，Greg扫视一下最后还是只拿了一根皮鞭和一个金属环。  
Mycroft没有移动分毫，苹果依然稳稳地被顶在头上。  
“乖孩子。”Greg摸摸他柔软的头发，把苹果取了下来，“但是今天的账我们还是得算一算。”  
“你知道我不喜欢我的工作被干预，即使你出于好意。”  
“你应该也知道，我不想因为你的关系影响我的工作，或是因为我影响你的工作。”  
“你明白吗Mycroft？”  
“我明白。”  
“知错了吗？”  
“知错了。”  
“错在哪儿了？”  
“我不该不尊重你的工作，不该因为我的判断而擅自干预你的选择。”  
“那你该怎么办？”  
Mycroft把背挺得更直了些，眼睛直直盯着Greg，露出掩不住的渴望。  
“请你惩罚我，主人。”  
Greg唇角一勾，露出了一个带着邪气的笑。他把鞭子握在手里轻轻拍打手掌，发出一点声响，极其缓慢地踱到了Mycroft身后，用鞭子的皮质抓手从他背部下凹的脊柱线从上划到下。  
Mycroft轻微地抖了一下。  
“20下，不准喊，不准动，不准射，自己报数，数错了或者没数就重新计数，明白吗？”  
“是。”  
Greg扬起短鞭，在空气中发出咻的一声，几乎没有犹豫地抽上他了光洁的背，鞭子和皮肤接触，发出清脆的“啪”声，背上立刻就出现了一道深色的红痕。  
“嘶……一。”Greg带着惩罚的意味，第一下自然没有留力气，Mycroft被尖锐的痛感逼得咬紧了牙，却还是听话地报出数字。  
“啪。”  
“二……”  
“啪。”  
“三……”  
……  
随着疼痛一起窜上神经的还有隐秘的快感，皮肉所感是火辣的刺痛，而欲望就从这样的疼痛中被搅动、分离，沿着脊椎一路向上，还有另一部分则叫嚣着涌向下体，还没几下，Mycroft膨胀起来的器官就在紧身的西装裤下无所遁形。  
Greg沉默着，神色说不出的轻松写意，拿着鞭子打量着，眼神看得Mycroft不住地粗喘，却总在一个意想不到地时机落下鞭子，胸膛，脊背，锁骨，腹部。深深浅浅的痕迹交叉叠加，看着说不出来的色气。  
“十九……”  
“啪。”  
“二十。”  
Mycroft重重地喘着气，眼神不加掩饰地直勾勾盯着Greg，那里面的欲望和渴求呼之欲出，却在Greg的眼神警告下只得收敛。  
如果视线有实体，Greg敢肯定他已经被上上下下舔了个遍。  
“完成的很好。”  
Greg把右脚从毛绒拖鞋里抽出来，不假思索地放在了Mycroft的两腿之间，感受了那鼓鼓囊囊一团灼热的温度和坚挺的硬度。他先是用脚底不轻不重的按揉，随后灵活的脚趾夹弄挑逗，反反复复，Mycroft的眼神都像要喷出火来，随着Greg恶意的动作咬着唇喘息，最终终于发出压抑不住的一声哼声，然后重重地呼气。  
他被玩弄到射在了裤子里。  
Greg显然心情不错，低下头和他接吻。  
Mycroft不敢乱动，闭着眼用力汲取Greg口腔里的气味，在柔软的唇上反复碾压。  
Greg的舌头退出去的时候，同时轻轻咬了一口Mycroft的下唇:“脱掉裤子，上床躺好。”

5.  
Mycroft起身，简单活动了一下因为跪太久而有些发麻的腿。他解开裤子随后把它们褪在地上，被释放的下体上还沾着一些白色的液体，此时正半硬着竖在空气中。  
他赤身裸体地走到他们的大床前，直挺挺地躺下，等着即将到来的其他惩罚。  
Greg只脱了裤子，雪白的衬衫还好好地穿在身上，只是解开了三颗扣子，随着动作隐约露出漂亮的锁骨和胸肌的轮廓。Greg知道他喜欢自己什么样，所以看向Mycroft的眼神几乎是直白的。  
他拿了条绸带把Mycroft的双手在头顶打了个结，不算很紧，甚至很容易被挣开。打完这个结他的手顺着Mycroft的胸膛慢慢下移，温热的手掌掠过深深浅浅的鞭痕，被鞭打过的皮肤还很敏感，任何一点接触似乎都能带来感觉，Greg满意地感受到了手掌下搏动的心跳和不由得加快了的呼吸。  
半软不硬的器官被握在手里有一下没一下的撸动，Greg灵活的手指不时剐蹭一下敏感的龟头，也不忘了照顾两个囊袋，温温柔柔地用手掌包裹着抚弄。在这样精心的伺弄下，性器很快又挺成了一根笔直的杆。  
Greg漫不经心地拿出那个金属环，从性器的头部慢慢向下滑，直到它严丝合缝地扣在性器的底部，紧紧地箍住了它。  
“在我允许之前不能射，手腕上的扣不能散，否则，”Greg用力按了一下胸前最深的一道鞭痕，痛的Mycroft嘶了一声，“再加二十。”  
“……是，主人。”  
“安全词不变，受不了了要记得说。”Greg说着拿了一瓶润滑剂拆了封，挤了一堆在手上。  
“主人。”  
“嗯？”  
“我能坐起来吗？”  
Greg无所谓地点头，Mycroft坐起身，Greg给他腰后垫了个靠垫，随后坐在了他的大腿上。  
“主人我来帮你。”  
说着就低下头把Greg胸前挺立的乳头含了进去，又吸又咬，舔的啧啧作响。  
胸前传来湿意和轻微的酥痒，不一会儿转移到锁骨、喉结，温热的舌在颈部的动脉上来回舔弄，又在下一秒含住了敏感的耳垂，轻轻的用牙齿研磨，带着湿气的热气在耳边氤氲，每一次呼吸都表达着他强烈的诉求。  
Greg被这耳鬓厮磨地亲昵弄的颇为愉快，又不合时宜的觉得这样的Mycroft就像个乖顺的大狗，缠着主人讨些甜头。  
手指被冰凉的润滑剂沾湿，缓慢插入后穴带来些许不适，Greg咬着下唇努力地活动着手指在紧致的甬道里扩张，身后的肿胀感和身前的酥麻对比鲜明，Greg只能喘着粗气尽量把注意力集中在Mycroft舔弄他的动作上。  
Mycroft很快就听到了空气中传来的隐约黏腻的水声，被体温加热的液体随着手指的进出被带出，滴了几滴在Mycroft的腿上，又很快因为Greg的动作被蹭到他的臀部，不用想都能预见那是一副多么潋滟的画面。  
待后穴已经能容纳四指的时候，Greg把手指抽了出去，残留在上面的润滑剂被他尽数涂在了Mycroft精神抖擞的器官上，随着手指上上下下发出点咕啾的响声，说不出的淫糜。Greg并不着急，往前坐了一点，Mycroft的性器刚好被卡在会阴和湿淋淋的臀缝之间，Greg的眼神高傲，扶着他的肩前后慢慢地磨蹭，龟头从娇嫩的会阴一路刮到翕合的穴口，Greg发出一声绵长的轻吟，性器刚进去了一点Greg就坏心眼的起身，反复几次，Mycroft被紧致的穴口吸的快要抓狂，却不能一举进入，而Greg在这样的磨蹭中得到了极大的快感，龟头几乎蹭过了所有敏感带，没有进入却更加让人意犹未尽。  
Mycroft怕手上的扣散了，只能不满地啃咬眼前泛红的皮肉，随着Greg的节奏适时的挺腰，让性器进的更深一点。  
Greg终于结束了这场漫长的前戏，抬起身握着已经硬的不能再硬的性器慢慢塞进空虚多时的后穴。  
“嗯……太大了……”Greg小声嘟囔了一句，尾音还带着颤，像把小钩子似的在Mycroft心上重重勾了一下，他几乎是立刻就忍不住地挺腰。  
“你……嗯……不许动……”Greg被这一下撞的溢出了一声喘息，警告一般地摸了下Mycroft腕间的绸带，自己动了起来。  
Greg的敏感点生的浅，硕大的龟头几乎无论如何都能精准的擦过那处，酸胀麻痒的感觉快要把Greg逼疯，可从身体深处涌出的渴求却又让他忍不住在下一次落下时再去抚慰那一点。  
Mycroft看着眼前人自顾自地在他身上上下起伏，结实的大腿夹着他的腰，每一次下落饱满的臀部都会重重落在他的大腿上，体内分泌的液体和润滑剂混在一起，把两人相连的地方浸的一片水光淋漓。他的体内湿滑而高热，穴肉每次都讨好般的把性器尽数包裹，像长了小嘴一样收缩搅紧，在性器抽离时又舍不得的缠上，勾的人只想一直埋在这幅身体里。  
这个姿势终究是费体力的，也亏得Greg不是什么身娇体弱的人，才能一直做的如鱼得水。不过到后期总归是没什么太大的力气大起大落，Greg把粗大的阴茎对准敏感的腺体，小幅度地快速顶弄，这样快感更甚，他的眼角飞上一抹诱人的红，脚趾都爽快地蜷了起来，口中的呻吟不加掩藏。  
“唔……啊，好舒服……”  
Mycroft粗喘着舔吻他的胸膛，顺着修长的脖颈一路向上，最后含着那娇艳欲滴的红唇，勾着他的舌头吮吸，把甜蜜诱人的轻吟都封在口中。  
Greg伸手握上了自己的硬挺，随着身后戳刺的节奏摩擦着，前后双重快感刺激着他的神经，甬道收缩得更紧，敏感的内壁每一寸都被周详地照顾到，腺体被戳刺的感觉像火花一样在身体里炸开，Greg重重地下落，一瞬间攀上了高潮。  
“……啊嗯！”  
微凉的液体溅落在Mycroft的胸膛上，还有一些滑向两人相连的部位，不见踪迹。  
Greg喘着气缓着高潮带来的巨大感觉，慢慢抬起腰身把体内的东西吐了出来，因为金属环的束缚Mycroft并没有射出来，硬挺的一根涨成了紫红色，看起来格外富有侵略性。  
“我说过什么？”  
“……不许射。”  
“乖。”  
Greg缓缓把金属环摘下，摸了两把，阴茎上的青筋搏动着，Mycroft咬着牙控制着自己忍住射精的冲动，Greg偏偏不如他的意，低下头伸出粉红的舌尖在饱满的龟头上舔了一下，又含住左边的囊袋，像吃什么东西一样舔的啧啧作响。  
Mycroft只觉得电流一下又一下地冲撞着他的神经，下体快要憋到爆炸，可Greg的命令又是他不能违抗的，他只能紧紧咬着牙，盯着别的地方好转移来自下体的剧烈快感。  
“叫我。”Greg贴上他的耳边，吹了一口气。  
“……主人。”  
“Good boy，你可以射了。”  
话音刚落，甚至Mycroft都来不及反应他说了什么，身体就已经先一步做出反应，大脑被突然的高潮激的一片空白，乳白的液体射了Greg一身。  
Greg很满意他这种无意识的服从，轻轻凑过去吻了一下他的薄唇。  
“主人……”  
“结束了，叫我的名字。”Greg低头看了看自己，白衬衫已经被折磨的不成样子，看起来只能扔进垃圾桶了。  
“Greg.”Mycroft属于上位者的气息又重新回来，不过面对Greg，他总是温和柔软的，“不会有下次了。”

6.  
Mycroft从小到大都是令人艳羡的存在，他有着天才的头脑和所有一切才华，他不会犯错，不会被批评，更不会挨打。  
Sherlock小时候很淘气，偶尔会因为过分的恶作剧被父母打屁股，每到这时Sherlock就会又哭又叫。  
Mycroft听着他的哭声，有时候会出神地想着，挨打是什么感觉呢。  
经年累月，对于疼痛的好奇逐渐演变成为不能诉诛于众的隐秘渴望，渴望被鞭挞，渴望被另一个人完全掌控。  
人类总是能从痛苦中获得更高级的快乐，对于Mycroft来说更是如此。  
当他怀着忐忑把一根银色的链子交给Greg时，他已经做好了Greg仓皇而逃的准备，因为链子的另一段，是被扣在他脖子上的精致项圈。  
可是Greg没有。  
他只是细细端详了片刻，问道:“你喜欢这个？”  
“……嗯。”  
“我听说过，但是我不太懂，或许你可以教我？”Greg皱起眉，“我记得称呼好像是要变得对吗？”  
“那么Mycroft Holmes，”Greg危险地眯起了眼，“你该叫我什么？”  
Mycroft完完全全的震惊了，甚至直到Greg扯了扯手中的链子才磕磕绊绊地回答:  
“……主人。”  
——fin——


End file.
